Velvet " The Obelisk Queen" Serizawa
Apperance " Im back..." 38f0fbb89960741669e10fb3190f2d48.jpg|Your Queen is here Ladies.. ergoproxy_re_l_mayer_sketch_by_simomark-d88qo7z.jpg Behavior/Personality Velvet has a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing that cocky smirk even while fighting an intense battle or while being blamed by her Uncle However, her personality seemed to change to some extent after living with her uncle as she would easily get agitated at anything disrespectful behaviour or any rude matter of some sort. She also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature giving her a thrill in her battles. tumblr_n4anp9RLFZ1rlnpvuo1_1280.gif|Meeeeeeeep Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Fighting Style' This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Gun Kata The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. tumblr_mkpdjlxikX1sn5teeo1_500.gif tumblr_mtf9rt4pjp1rfx24fo2_500.gif giphy (3)ttrrt.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. tumblr_n0k7c1QYZB1sfd142o7_500.gif Chi Form Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' Scythe X Sword: The three blades get smaller from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on Velvet's left hip. This cable is strong enough to block kunai and allows Velvet to further increase the scythe's range by swinging it through the air. She can channel her chi within her Scythe to create orbs around the blades to cause them to become more denser and harder to cut things. Created out of Soul metal Velvet is able to use this scythe with ease and she is able to mix this with her speed fighting. After leaving the domain of the unborn Velvet's sycthe gained the abitily to shift into an sword whenever she please, This large sword is an silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade, Both the grip and scabbard are predominantly black, the scabbard does not have a sageo attached. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. This also has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to four times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows. This system is also strong enough for Velvet to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Sword nearly impossible for anyone but Jin to wield Due it being created out of Soul metal.Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Also absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and sending them back with an slash. Obliesk Disk: These Disks resembles a pair of large, three-pointed cyclone blades with curved edges, held in each hand. As an Demon weapon, they have a light blue tint. These Disk are powered by Velvet's Chi when she uses them they act like they have a mind of their own seeing that they have an homing device on what ever Velvet send as a target. Also being created out of Soul metal Velvet's disk cannot hurt her being made out her Chi she made to were even if the Disk would be sent back if it would reach her radius the Disk would easily shut off. Obelisk Trigger monster___demon_empress.jpg Perks in his Trigger *Enhanced Speed: Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, gravitational decrease, inertia, etc. *Weapon Proficiency: User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. 'Background' The bread of Oblelisk, Being born with her blood brothers Jackie and Max Velvet has always been there for her brothers no mater what even after their mothers death. She was feared along others just like her brothers because of their anicent backgrounds people did not wish to be near them or even hold them which is why they were abused by their dad after there mother died. Unlike her brothers Velvet can read old scripts that was wrote long ago by the Serizawa's before them it's even said her blood is realted to Osris the person who created the book of the dead and living and that Velvet could read those very books that locked away Anbuis and Ra, in the wrong hands this girl is very dangerous to the outside world. 723b220aa26b2ba80cc41547236d0355-d8qdv6w.jpg PeakHuman System Peak Human Sensory System: The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Peak Human Agility: The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Pain Suppression: Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Category:3rd Gen Category:Serizawa Family